Dreams in the Wind
by angelsinstead
Summary: This story takes place after Todd has gone to Ireland and is presumed dead after taking a bullet meant for Patrick.
1. Courage

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place after Todd has gone to Ireland and is presumed dead after taking a bullet meant for Patrick.

~*Ireland*~

He awakened feeling fragile and disoriented. He didn't even have the strength to lift his own head. "Lie still," a kind voice insisted. "You're going to be alright. I saved you."

He tried to focus on the face there before him, but his vision was blurry. "Who's there?" he asked, his voice unsteady.

"My name is Paddy," responded the fisherman who had rescued him from the Irish Sea. "You were shot in the back, but you are going to survive."

"Shot in the back?" he repeated in confusion as a frown came to his face. "Who the hell shot me?"

"I don't have any answers. I thought maybe you could tell me."

"I don't know. I - I don't remember," he replied, feeling panic in his own confusion. "My God, I don't even remember my own name..."

"You were gravely injured and you nearly died," Paddy explained. "Stay still. Your memories will return in time."

"No, it's important. I need to remember," he said urgently, attempting to rise from the bed, although his legs refused to cooperate. "I gotta go... I need to get back to HER."

"Who?" asked Paddy as he gently nudged the other man down onto the bed.

"I dunno... but she needs me..." he responded, feeling powerless considering his limbs were useless and his memory too had failed him.

"Well, whoever she is, you have to get well, so you can get back to her," Paddy spoke, pressing something into the injured man's hand.

"This is yours. You were clutching it in your hand when I carried you from the icy waters," said the fisherman. "How you managed to hang onto it in your wounded state, I'll never know. I guess it must mean a great deal to you."

The injured man managed to focus upon the chain now lying within his hand. A silver celtic cross glittered in the light. For just a moment, the tiniest fragment of recognition sparked within his eyes. "Courage," he said softly, unable to recollect a single solid memory except for a soft voice telling him that this cross he now held was his gift and it would provide him 'courage.'

"You'll be needing courage for sure..." said the Irishman. "...So you get well again and back upon your feet."

Knowing he had no other choice, the weakened man lay back in the bed. He held onto the cross, the only thing tangible he could cling to in a puzzling, uncertain world. *Who am I?* he questioned silently, but his impaired mind refused to provide an answer.

~*Llanview, Pennsylvania*~

Patrick Thornhart arrived in the states to pay his respects to Todd Manning's widow. Considering the bullet that had taken her husband's life had been intended for him, Patrick's heart was heavy as he arrived at the Manning Penthouse to offer his condolences. He had brought a beautiful bouquet of flowers in a crystal vase, thinking the gesture nearly futile considering all Blair Manning had gone through.

"Ohhh, who could that be now?" Blair cried out in annoyance, hearing a knock upon the door. Why didn't everyone just leave her alone and let her grieve Todd in peace? Why was everyone always hovering around and coddling her?

Blair went to the door, throwing it open. She saw a man standing there; a very handsome man with a chestnut mane of dark curls framing his oval face. "Ohhh hi," said Blair. "Who- who are you?"

Gently he pressed the bouquet of beautiful flowers into Blair's hand, a small smile coming to his lips. "My name is Patrick Thornhart," he answered, watching as almost immediately Blair went deathly pale. Wordlessly, she crumbled at Patrick's feet, fainting dead away as the flowers went tumbing from her hand. With a quick movement he reached for her, lifting her effortlessly into his arms. He realized the shock had been too much for her in her delicate state. Blair Manning was now six months pregnant.

As he held this gorgeous woman in the strength of his arms, Patrick looked down at her with concern. He carried her to the sofa and stayed at her side, softly coaxing her to awaken. "Todd," she murmured, as her eyes fluttered softly and then finally came open.

Gently Patrick stroked the blond strands of hair from Blair's lovely face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," he spoke, kneeling down at her side. "I feel responsible for what happened to your husband, so I had to come here and check to see if you are alright..."

"No, I'm not alright. I'm carrying Todd's baby. And now he's dead..." Blair said sadly. "And it is yours and Marty Saybrooke's fault. You... and that- that little bitch took my husband from me..."

"No, Blair. Please don't blame me... and you cannot blame Margaret. The Men of 21 were after me and they mistakenly shot your husband."

"Todd wouldn't even have been in Ireland if it wasn't for your precious Margaret! He'd do anything for that-that woman, even run off to another continent. I hate her! And I hate you, too!" Blair cried out as tears shone in her eyes. She began to sob brokenly, looking small and fragile despite her ferocious outburst. Hesitantly, Patrick reached for her, taking her into his arms. He enfolded her in his embrace, lending her his comfort and his strength for a moment as she grieved the father of her unborn child. "It's going to be alright, Blair," Patrick soothed. "I'm going to help you through this. I'm here..." Blair cried bitter tears as she buried her face in Patrick's chest. As he held her, she suddenly realized this was what she had so desparately needed, someone to embrace her and tell her that everything would be okay.

"Th-thank you, Patrick," she murmured, grateful to him for being there for her despite the awful things she had said.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as regret shone in her eyes.

"No need to apologize. I completely understand," he soothed as he continued to hold this beautiful woman close in his embrace.

"I had someone I loved I lost too once," he told her. "Her name was Siobhan. And everyday of my life, I miss her."

"You need to concentrate on your baby now..." he said to her gently. "I'm going to be here for you, Blair. I promise you."

Looking into his dark eyes, Blair knew he was telling the truth. Todd was gone, but Patrick was here. She was no longer alone.

" 


	2. Guilt

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place after Todd has gone to Ireland and is presumed dead after taking a bullet meant for Patrick.

~*Ireland*~

The injured man felt a pins-and-needles sensation every time he attempted to use his legs. Although his limbs would not cooperate with him, he was determined to get well. His body was slowly healing as well as his mind. Memories were returning to him gradually. Little bits and pieces came to him, sometimes all jarbled up. Always they were of her, the beautiful woman whom had given him the celtic cross. She had the face and the voice of an angel. He remembered holding her in his arms. He remembered her sweet kiss. He remembered tears washing down her face. He remembered moments of passion ... but mainly he could remember how much he loved her and how much he wanted to protect her. He was in love with her, of that there was no doubt. And he knew he had to get well, so he could get back to her. But he couldn't even remember his own name. He remembered a name, but it was hers; not his own. "Marty," he murmured as he raised the cross up from where it rested on it's chain against his chest to gaze at it. No matter where she was, he began to wonder if she was missing him, too.

~*Llanview*~

Marty Saybrooke had thrown herself into her work at the hospital these past three months. When word had came of Todd's death, she had been devastated. She tried to tell herself she just didn't give a damn, but deep in her heart, she knew she did care. She hadn't been the same since Blair had blurted out the news. Todd and she had just recently made their peace, and now he was gone. Todd was dead because of her, and Marty had a difficult time living with the realization that he had been shot while doing a favor for her. It just wasn't fair. Todd shouldn't be dead. Not now... Not when they were so close to reaching some sort of amity.

Not even a month after hearing the news of Todd's death, Marty had married Dylan as scheduled. Ohhh God, what a mistake that had been! Even though they were husband and wife, Marty had not been able to give herself to Dylan, not even once. Every time she tried, it turned to disaster. All Marty could think about was Todd. He was like a curse to her. No matter what she did, she couldn't shake him. Even in death, he had a hold on her.

*Todd, why did you have to go and die?* she was thinking as she stood right outside the hospital lobby. Todd was dead, and her marriage to Dylan was falling apart. She knew she had to end things with him. But how? Dylan would never understand. She couldn't even understand herself. Just before Todd had sent her to Ireland to confront her Aunt Kiki, Dylan had warned her about Todd, telling her that it wasn't good for Marty to keep hanging out with him. Marty had told Dylan in no uncertain terms that she and Todd had a connnection and that she would never be able to fully sever her ties with him. And now, even though Todd was dead, she still couldn't stop thinking of him.

"Ohhh God, look who's here!" an annoying voice cried out.

Marty looked from the medical chart she had been reading over to see Todd's widow standing there, looking none-too-happy to see her. "If it isn't Todd's little murderer herself!" Blair cried out, glaring at Marty.

To Marty's shock and surprise, Blair wasn't alone. Patrick Thornhart was standing at her side. "Patrick?" Marty said in astonishment. "What are you doing here in Llanview?"

"I came to see Blair," Patrick explained. "Todd took that bullet because of me. It was the least I could do... to make sure she and the baby are alright."

Blair placed a hand on her rounded stomach. "My baby is just fine, no thanks to you, Marty," Blair said hatefully.

"Come on, Blair. We better get to your appointment," Patrick encouraged. He didn't think it would be good for Blair's or the baby's health if she stood out here in the hall arguing with Marty.

"No," Blair said, pulling away from Patrick when he took her arm. "I have something to say to Marty... and I'm going to SAY it!"

She visciously glowered into Marty's face. "My little girl is going to be born without her daddy BECAUSE OF YOU!" Blair yelled. "Todd would have done anything for you. ANYTHING! He even left me on our wedding night, because he went to Ireland chasing after YOU! And you don't even give a damn, you little BITCH!"

"All you can think about is yourself and making Todd pay because of that one night- the night he raped you! Well, he PAID alright! He paid with his LIFE! MY HUSBAND IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU... are you FUCKEN satisfied now?"

Tears came to Marty's eyes from Blair's cruel words, but she didn't shed them. She hadn't cried once since she had heard the news of Todd's untimely death as she had just felt frozen inside. "Blair, I'm sorry... it's not- not my fault," Marty said quietly. Deep inside, she had been fearing it all along; that somehow, someway, this WAS her fault. That Todd was dead because of her.

"It is TOO your fault!" Blair screamed, slapping Marty sharply across the face. Marty just stood there, clutching her injured, stinging cheek. The pain of it for a moment took away the agony of her bleeding heart. As much as she wanted to retalliate against Blair, there was no way she was fighting with a pregnant woman.

"Blair," Patrick said in a scolding voice, taking her arm again and leading her away from Marty. "C'mon, you're gonna be late for your ultrasound."

"Rot in hell, Marty," Blair hissed as Patrick began to lead her away.

*I'm already there,* Marty was thinking, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry, Margaret," Patrick said quietly. "We'll talk later..."

~*Ireland*~

As the days passed, more memories returned to Todd, some of them unpleasant. He remembered the abuse he had suffered at his father's hands. He remembered the violent, angry young man he had become. And most disturbingly he remembered raping Marty. All of it was returning to him, the good, the bad, and the ugly. Then came the day he remembered his own name and the town in the United States where he had resided. "My name is Todd Manning," he told Paddy, so glad that finally he was beginning to place the pieces of his life back together again.

"Good to meet you, Todd," Paddy chuckled. "See, I told you that in time you'd get your memories back. Now once you are up and walking again, you can go back to her. That beautiful woman you've been talking about..."

"Yeah, maybe... but I'm not really sure she wants me," Todd answered as now the puzzle pieces were all fitting together. He and Marty had an unbreakable connection, but he had hurt her deeply. They had just started forming a truce before her trip to Ireland. Last he knew Marty was engaged to Dylan Moody, and he was married to Blair and expecting a baby. On the night he went to Ireland, Blair had been 16 weeks pregnant. He couldn't just abandon his wife or his baby. That didn't sit well with him. As much as he loved Marty, he knew it was just too complicated.

"I want you to get me every newpaper you can from Llanview, Pennsylvania. I'm the owner of "The Sun" and my sister owns "The Banner." I wanna know what I am coming back to," Todd said to Paddy.

"Alright," Paddy promised.

~*Llanview*~

Patrick held Blair's hand as the doctor performed her ultrasound. "There she is!" Blair said as she saw her baby girl come into view.

Patrick had a huge grin on his face when he saw the squirming baby moving on the screen. "She's a wild one, just like you, Blair," he teased, lightly squeezing her hand.

"Ohhh I wish Todd were here, to see his little girl be born," Blair said sadly. She missed Todd ever so much and it wasn't fair that he couldn't be here to hold their baby girl.

"I'm truly sorry, Blair. I know he'd want to be here," Patrick said as he gazed down into her amber eyes. "You're an amazing woman. Todd was a lucky man to have found you..."

"Ohhh Patrick, I'm glad you are here... you've been just wonderful to me," she said, lightly caressing his chiselled cheek.

Gazing at Blair, Patrick felt his heart turn over. He knew he better be careful as he was quickly falling in love this woman, despite the fact she was carrying another man's child. "I'll always be here for you, Blair," Patrick promised.

Across town, Marty had gone home early. After the huge argument with Blair, she just needed to get away. She was crying when she walked into the house, seeing Dylan standing there by the fireplace. The minute she walked in, he looked at her, saw all the tears, and gave a huge, heavy sigh. "Marty, we need to talk..."

"I need to talk to you, too, Dylan," Marty said as she approached him. "Dylan, I'm sorry, but this marriage just isn't working out. I want a divorce."

"You know, Marty, that really doesn't surprise me. We should have never gotten married. I should have known you'd never get over him," Dylan said in tormented voice, his dark eyes shadowed with intense hurt.

"Who?" Marty gasped.

"TODD!" Dylan cried. "And don't try to deny it. He's been between us from the start, just like a freakin ghost. My God, Marty, the man is dead... and even if he wasn't, he RAPED you!"

"You don't have to tell me what he did!" Marty cried out, her voice rising almost-hysterically. "You just don't understand!"

"No, I DON'T understand... but you need help, Marty. You couldn't even have sex with me, not even once... because of him! Tell me, have you had sex with ANYONE at all since that night four years ago when he raped you?"

Mary just shook her head. It was true. She hadn't been with anyone, not Suede, not Dylan- although she had tried. Always memories of Todd stopped her. At first with Suede, it had been memories of the rape, but now, it was more. She had held Dylan off on the sexual part of their relationship till their wedding night, saying that because she had been raped, she felt uneasy. But then when their wedding night came about, she hadn't been able to go through with it. Once again, thoughts of Todd had stopped her, but this time it had been pangs of guilt. She blamed herself for his death. If she had forgiven him long ago, would he now be dead?

"Marty, get some counseling or something!" Dylan exclaimed. "You're never going to be able to love anyone until you get over him!"

As Marty's tears rushed from her eyes, Dylan packed his bags and got ready to leave. Her marriage was over, and it was all her fault. She hadn't tried hard enough. Dylan was leaving her. As sad as she felt as he walked out that door, she was overcome with waves of relief. He was gone and the pressure was over. Sinking to the floor in front of the fireplace, dozens of tears began to fall. And strangely they weren't for Dylan, her husband who had just left her. They were for Todd as Blair's words echoed again and again in her head.

*Todd would have done anything for you. ANYTHING! He even left me on our wedding night, because he went to Ireland chasing after YOU! And you don't even give a damn, you little BITCH!"

"All you can think about is yourself and making Todd pay because of that one night- the night he raped you! Well, he PAID alright! He paid with his LIFE! MY HUSBAND IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!*

~*Ireland*~

Paddy brought him the newspapers and he devoured them, reading every single article as he wanted to see what may have occured during his absense. And there it was in black and white. "Marty Saybrooke Marries Dylan Moody."

"Marty Moody," he hissed under his breath. Then he went on to read his own obituary.

The woman he longed for with all his heart and soul had gotten married only one month after his supposed death. Todd crumped the newspaper in his hands, scowling as the news enraged him.

*Well, I guess I won't be going home to Marty,* Todd thought. *But even so, I will always be there for her. I'll be there to protect her, watching over her from afar. I hurt her so much, and I'll never be able to make that up to her... but I would never, ever desert her, not now- and not ever.*

With a heavy sigh, Todd knew what he must do. He must regain his strength and return to Llanview. He must get back to Blair and their baby. He was going home...


	3. Realizations

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place after Todd has gone to Ireland and is presumed dead after taking a bullet meant for Patrick.

~*Ireland*~

Todd's health continued to improve. Very gradually he was regaining the use of his limbs. A physical therapist had come to work with Todd at Paddy's Fishmarket. Although he was doing better, Todd was often frustrated. As much as he longed to go home before the birth of his child, his recovery was taking longer than expected. And despite Paddy's urging, Todd refused to call his family in Llanview until he was entirely well. He didn't want to appear weak or become a burden to Blair because he could not even walk yet.

"Your family overseas must be missing you," Paddy said to Todd.

"Nahhh. I doubt it. I'm sure everyone's gone on with their lives by now," Todd said as he stared out at the Irish sea, thinking that Marty had certainly went on with her life quite swiftly after his 'demise' and most likely Blair had, too.

"Don't be so sure. What about her, the gal who gave you that celtic cross?" Paddy asked. "I know you miss her."

Even though Marty had married Dylan, Todd still wore the cross around his neck. "I do miss her, but I think she's better off without me," Todd replied.

"Why would you say that?"

"Four years ago, I hurt her. I did something completely unforgivable, and I can never make it up to her."

"But even so, she gave you that cross. And she gave you courage. If you love her, and there's even the slightest chance at all, you gotta get back to her."

"You don't understand, Paddy. She married this other guy. He's a hick and a boring worm, but I guess she loves him," Todd explained. "And then there's this other woman. Her name is Blair, and she and I have a baby on the way. A baby that's due in about two months time..."

"You gotta fight hard then. You have so much waiting for you on the other side," Paddy encouraged.

Todd nodded. He would fight, but his heart really wasn't in it. His very heart belonged to Marty, yet he knew he would never have the one woman he most desired. Life just wasn't fair, but when had it ever been? He could only hope that Blair would be waiting for him when he came home. Thinking of Blair and their unborn child gave Todd the will he needed to fight.

~*Llanview*~

Blair had reached the seventh month of her pregnancy. She had spent much of it feeling depressed, thinking Todd was dead. No matter how heartbroken she might be, Patrick was always there to make her smile. He had taken a position at Llanview University as an English professor, but when he wasn't on campus, he was always with Blair. Blair couldn't believe how bonded she already was to this man. Considering it was the evening before Todd's birthday, Blair was feeling more depressed than usual. Showing up at her door, Patrick told her he had a surprise for her.

"Really?" Blair said with a smile and a tiny laugh. "What sort of a surprise?"

"Let's go for a little drive, and I'll show you," Patrick coaxed.

Blair got all bundled up in her warmest clothes and her thick winter coat, and then she was ready to leave with Patrick. She was excited to be spending time with Patrick and to see this surprise he had for her. Taking Patrick's hand in hers, they left the Penthouse together. A few minutes later, they were in Patrick's car, heading out on a country road.

"Where are we going?" Blair asked curiously.

"We'll be there soon," said Patrick with a handsome grin.

"Alright," Blair said as she returned his smile.

Not even fifteen minutes later, they had arrived at the Llanview Horse Stables. "Ohhhh wow, Patrick. What's here?" Blair asked him.

"Your surprise," he answered. "Believe me, you're going to LOVE this."

"Ohhh ... will I?" Blair said with a little laugh as they got out of the car. Taking Blair's hand in his, they began walking toward the stables through the crunching snow. Together, they entered the stables, and Patrick lead Blair over to two magnificient horses. "This is your surprise," said Patrick, gesturing to the horses. "After the baby's born, you and I will go riding..."

Looking at Patrick, a smile widened on Blair's face. "I've always wanted a horse of my own," she said with happiness.

"Well, now you got your wish. This is Ember," he said of the ginger-colored mare. "She's yours."

"And this is Magic. He's mine," he said as he looked at the stallion which was the color of a midnight sky.

"They are amazing," said Blair as she began stroking Ember's mane. "Thank you, Patrick."

Turning toward him, Blair went into his arms, holding him so tight. "You've been so good to me; absolutely amazing."

Moving back a fraction, her eyes were shining as she gazed up into his dark-brown eyes. "I couldn't have gotten through all this pain and heartache without you..." she said to him. Very softly, she brushed her lips against his.

Patrick groaned, wrapping his arms around Blair and pulling her against him. Feeling her silky lips against his own, Patrick instantly longed for more. Drawing her closer, he deepened the kiss. Losing herself in him, Blair forgot everything for a moment. Suddenly the aching grief was gone, and it was just she and Patrick and for a moment, happiness had come again to warm her weary heart. But as the kiss became more passionate, Blair began pushing Patrick away.

"I can't- can't do this..." Blair murmured as huge tears filled her eyes.

"Blair-," he began, but she interrupted, her voice shaking as she spoke.

"I still love Todd," she told him. "I'm carrying his baby. And as much as I care for you, I can't have a relationship with you right now."

"Blair, I'm sorry. But I do have feelings for you. And I can't deny it any longer. I want you..."

"Patrick, I can't. I miss Todd so much...and this baby is all that's keeping me going..." Blair said as she placed her hand upon her swollen stomach. "Todd will never see his little girl and that's killing me."

Patrick nodded as disappointment shone in his eyes. "I won't push you, Blair. I know you are still grieving Todd, but someday you have to let yourself live again. I care for you deeply. I think I am falling in love with you. All I want is to make you happy," Patrick said as he gazed into her amber-colored eyes and gently caressed her cheek.

Tears rushed down Blair's cheek as Patrick brushed them away. "Thank you for the surprise... and for understanding," she said softly. "But I don't think we should see each other for awhile. Please, Patrick... try to understand..."

"I need you, Blair. Don't do this," he said as he couldn't imagine spending time apart from her; not now when they had become so incredibly close.

"Patrick, take me to Todd's office," Blair insisted. "There's something I need to do."

With a heavy sigh, Patrick gave in. She seemed upset and perhaps angry after their kiss. "Let's go," he said as he knew he had no other choice. All the cheerfulness had left him as he drove Blair back into town.

"What are you going to do here at The Sun?" Patrick asked as he pulled up outside Todd's office.

"The newspaper can't just run itself," Blair answered. "Without Todd, all the decisions are up to me."

"I'll call you, Patrick," she said as she was leaving the car. Watching her go, Patrick felt as though his very heart was being ripped from his chest.

"Marty Saybrooke, I hate you," Blair hissed as she took the elevator up to Todd's office. Her lips still tingled from Patrick's kiss. How she hated herself for wanting that kiss so badly. Todd was dead. Marty killed him. And now before their baby had even been born, she had feelings for another man. It wasn't fair. Life just wasn't fair.

Stepping off the elevator, Blair froze in her tracks. There was Marty, standing there right outside Todd's office. "What are YOU doing here?" Blair asked in a shriek.

"I brought you flowers," Marty said, holding out a peace offering in a beautiful light-blue vase to Blair.

"Flowers?" Blair gasped. "Why in the world would you bring me flowers?"

"Tomorrow is Todd's birthday..." Marty said softly, her eyes glassy as the pain of Todd's death had been unbearable along with the endless guilt she had felt. She wanted to do something special for Blair, but considering Blair hated her, she feared her gift would probably be rejected.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here after what you did to Todd!" Blair exploded, pushing Marty aside and ignoring the flowers. She burst into Todd's office and walked over to the desk. She started throwing things off the desk in a rage. She then picked up a pair of long silver scissors, waving them around menacingly.

"Get the fuck out of Todd's office, Marty!" Blair screamed as Marty stood there in the doorway.

"Blair, please-!" Marty began, desperate to get Blair to listen to her.

"Marty, you're nothing but a little slut! I don't know what Todd ever saw in you," Blair said in a sultry voice as she walked closer to Marty while continuing to carry the scissors in her grip.

"God, I hate you, Marty! You dirty whore!" Blair cried out as she grabbed onto Marty and jerked her over toward the full-length mirror. "I wish Todd could have seen you the way I see you! He was so obsessed with you that he left me on my wedding night so he could be with YOU!"

Standing by the mirror next to Blair, Marty couldn't believe how crazed Blair had become. "Todd didn't love me! He only wanted me because I reminded him of you!" Blair screamed, flashing the scissors before Marty's eyes.

"No, Blair!" Marty cried out in fear, cowering away as she thought Blair was about to attack her. But to Marty's shock and surprise, Blair had taken the scissors visciously to her own hair and began hacking it off. Large hunks of Blair's beautiful golden hair had fallen to the ground.

"Stop it, Blair!" Marty pleaded, but Blair was completely out of control, sobbing as she continued to use the scissors on her hair.

Suddenly Blair let out a painful scream nearly dropping the scissors as a terrible pain ripped through her middle. "My baby," she whimpered as Marty reached for her, trying to steady her.

"Let go of me, you little bitch... or I'll shove these scissors in your chest and rip your heart out!" Blair threatened visciously.

Despite Blair's words, Marty held onto Blair tightly, somehow managing to get Blair over to the couch next to the window in Todd's office. Blair was sobbing as she clutched her rounded stomach and dropped the scissors to the floor.

"Blair, you're in labor. We gotta get you to the hospital," Marty insisted as Todd's secretary came running into the room due to all the screaming.

"Call 911!" Marty called out.

Even as the secretary called for an ambulance, Blair cursed Marty and insisted she wasn't in labor. "I hate you, and I hope you die!" Blair hissed as Marty held her hand and tried to calm her.

"Blair, when the paramedics get here, they can check you, and if you're not in labor, then you can cut my heart out," Marty bargained.

"Real funny, Marty," Blair said through clenched teeth.

A few minutes later, the sirens could be heard as the ambulance pulled up outside. By then, Blair's voice was raw from screaming. The pain was so intense and already her water had broken. It would appear the baby was coming whether she was ready or not.

As they got her on a stretcher and carried her away to the ambulance, Blair blamed her premature labor on Marty. "If this baby dies, it will be your fault, Marty!" she yelled.

*Todd's baby CAN'T die!* Marty was thinking as she followed the ambulance to the hospital.


	4. Hope

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place after Todd has gone to Ireland and is presumed dead after taking a bullet meant for Patrick.

~*Llanview*~

Arriving at the hospital, Blair was in extreme pain. She was rushed into E.R. Dr. Larry Wolek took one look at her and began giving orders. "Save my baby. Please save my little girl," Blair begged as she was doubled over on the stretcher while strong contractions wracked her body.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do, Blair," Larry promised, holding Blair's hand in his.

Marty burst into the E.R. as well, going to Blair's side. "Marty!" Blair cried. "What are you doing in here?"

Immediately, Blair's blood pressure shot sky-high. "Marty," Larry said softly as he took her aside. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. Having you here seems to be upsetting to Blair."

Marty nodded, looking over at Blair in concern. "Is she going to be okay?" Marty asked Larry.

"We're doing everything we can for her and the baby," Larry responded. "Now please wait outside."

"Patrick!" Blair suddenly screamed.. "Ohhh God, I need Patrick!"

"I'll call him," Marty promised before walking out.

Going to the nearest phone, Marty gave Patrick a call. "Patrick, I'm at the hospital with Blair," Marty explained once she had him on the phone. "I'm afraid she's in labor... and she's crying out for you."

"What?" Patrick gasped. "Blair's in labor? She was just fine earlier!"

"Just get over here fast. The baby's coming now," Marty warned.

"Thank you for calling, Margaret. I'll be right there," Patrick promised.

Marty stood outside Blair's hospital room, hearing Blair screaming in intense pain. Every cry made Marty tense. "Please God, let Blair be okay," Marty quietly prayed. "And please save Todd's baby girl."

The waiting was excruiciating as Marty paced, but after about fifteen minutes, Patrick had arrived. "Where is she?" he asked Marty urgently.

Marty pointed to the room where Larry was caring for Blair. Looking at Marty, Patrick ran his fingers through his curly dark locks. "I'm afraid this is all my fault..." he confided in Marty before going into the room.

"Your fault? Why?" Marty asked in confusion.

"Because I kissed Blair earlier, and she was very upset. Maybe my actions sent her into premature labor," Patrick said as a look of guilt and pain crossed his face.

"No, Patrick," Marty reassured him, taking his hand into hers. "Nothing you did caused this. Blair and I had an ... argument. She had an anxiety attack, I guess... and then her water broke. I swear to you, this isn't your fault..."

"If anything happens to Blair or that baby-."

"Nothing will happen," Marty insisted. "Larry's with her, and he's doing everything he can for Blair and the baby."

"Just go be with her Patrick," urged Marty. "She needs you now."

Giving Marty a quick hug, Patrick went into the E.R. to be with Blair. When he walked in, the medical staff was working quickly to prep Blair for an emergency delivery. "Ohhh Patrick!" she cried out as he came to her side.

He took her small hand into his, giving it a loving squeeze. "I got here as soon as I heard," he told her as he bent down and brushed a kiss against her forehead.

"It hurts so much," she whimpered. "Please make it stop..."

"Hold my hand tightly, Blair. I'm going to be here for you through this, Blair," Patrick promised. "We are going to do this together..."

Looking into his eyes, Blair could see he meant every word, and for the first time since she had started having contractions, she began to calm. Larry noticed immediately that her blood pressure was returning to a more normal reading. "Blair, listen to me," Larry spoke. "This baby is coming now. It's time to push."

"No... no," Blair cried out. "It's too soon."

"I know," Larry said gently. "But your baby decided she wanted to be born tonight. Your water already broke and you're fully dialated. This baby is coming whether you are ready or not."

Her eyes wide with fear, Blair looked at Patrick. Seeing the love and concern on his face, she knew she could do this. She could give birth to Todd's little girl. "Ohhh God," she moaned as she bore down and began to push.

Patrick winced, feeling Blair's strong grip upon his hand. He talked to her soothingly as she listened to Larry and began pushing to give birth to her daughter. In less than a half hour, the premature infant had been born into Larry's hands. She was very tiny, but she was crying and looked absolutely beautiful.

"Is my baby okay?" Blair asked with worry, as the medical staff got ready to transport the baby to neonatal ISU. She was so incredibly small, she couldn't even breathe on her own.

"We are taking her up to NISU to have her checked out," Larry spoke as he gave Blair's hand a reassuring pat.

At her side, Patrick smiled at Blair. "I saw her, Blair, and she's just beautiful. You did such a wonderful job."

"I want to see her, Patrick," Blair said in a sad, little whimper.

Tenderly Patrick brushed a kiss against Blair's lips. "You'll see her soon," he promised. "Just try to rest now; you've been through a lot."

"It's after midnight, isn't it?" Blair asked quietly.

"Yes," answered Patrick as he gazed affectionately at Blair.

"She was born on her daddy's birthday," Blair said as she lay there exhausted against the pillow. "My little girl wanted to be born on Todd's birthday."

Marty stood there in the hallway as the nurse hurried by, pushing the baby's isolette toward the elevator. Her heart pounded in her chest as she got her first look at Todd's baby daughter. She was so incredibly tiny. She prayed with all her heart that Todd's baby would survive. She went upstairs to NICU, seeing the doctors and nurses working on the baby, hooking her up to tubes and medical equipment to help her breathe. Tears filled Marty's eyes. A few minutes later, Larry came to Marty's side.

"How's Blair?" Marty asked as the heavy load of guilt continued to beat upon her already-burdened shoulders.

"She's sleeping now, and she's going to be alright," Larry responded. "You saved her and the baby both by getting Blair to the hospital so fast."

"The baby? Will she be alright?" Marty asked, as a pained expression crossed her face.

"She's a fighter, Marty," spoke Larry before he had to rush away.

Standing there in the nursery window, huge tears fell from Marty's eyes. *Todd, your little girl was born tonight. She's absolutely beautiful. I wish that you could see her,* she was thinking. *It must be some sort of sign; some sort of miracle... that she came on your birthday. Maybe you're still out there, watching over us.*

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around Marty, and she looked up to see Patrick there beside her. A small smile came to his face when he saw Blair's tiny baby girl through the glass. Hugging Patrick so tightly, Marty cried. "None of this is your fault, Margaret," Patrick soothed. "Don't worry. Blair is going to be just fine. I'm going to take care of her..."

"What about Todd's baby girl?" Marty asked quietly.

"She'll be fine, too," stated Patrick as he tenderly brushed away Marty's tears. "Blair's already been through enough. She's not losing her baby, too." Gazing at the infant through the glass, Patrick and Marty both said a silent prayer for the baby...that Blair and Todd's baby daughter would survive.

~*Ireland*~

It was his birthday, and strangely he had a surge of strength. He stood up on his wobbly legs and took his first tiny, tentative step. He almost collapsed to the floor in a heap, but it was a major accomplishment given the extent of the injuries he had sustained. "Happy Birthday to Me," he said to himself as he held onto the rail next to his bed and managed to put all of his weight upon his legs.

He thought about Blair and the baby. And he thought about Marty, too. "I'll be coming home soon," he said as a smile came to his face. He hoped that Llanview would be ready.

Very soon Todd Manning would be coming home...


	5. Betrayal

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place after Todd has gone to Ireland and is presumed dead after taking a bullet meant for Patrick.

~*The Penthouse*~

Little Starr was now six months old and doing quite well and was seemingly healthy despite her early birth. She was the light of Blair's life and had brought her mother so much joy and happiness. Patrick had been there for Blair when she brought her little girl home after several weeks in NICU, and he and Blair had grown even closer as the months had gone rushing by. Although Blair was still missing Todd, she had just now decided to move on with her life. Tonight she would have Patrick over, and the plan was that they would finally make love.

Patrick arrived at the penthouse, carrying a bottle of wine. "Hello, Blair," he said as he pulled her to him, giving her a warm kiss.

Wrapping her arms around him, Blair gazed into his eyes. "I thought you'd never get here," she said with a sexy smirk.

"Where's Starr?" he asked as he walked into the livingroom with Blair.

"I put her to bed early," Blair responded as she went to pour the wine.

"Thank you for always looking out for the two of us," Blair said to him as she handed him one of the glasses of wine.

Taking a sip of his wine, Patrick gave Blair a charming smile. "I love both of you," he said candidly. It was no secret how he felt for Blair although she didn't seem to reciprocate those feelings. Ohhhh how he wished she would.

"Patrick, I am sorry this has all been so difficult for me," Blair told him. "I do have feelings for you. VERY strong feelings."

"Do you think you might love me one day? When your heart is healed after having lost Todd?" Patrick asked her.

"I could love you so easily, Patrick," Blair responded as she gazed into his amazing dark eyes. "You're such a wonderful man."

"And you're a great kisser," she added with a little giggle.

Smirking, Patrick tugged Blair into his arms. "So you like my kisses?" he said to her teasingly, his lips only inches from hers.

"Yes, very much. I want MORE," she stated.

"How much more?" he prompted her as he instinctively knew from her signals that this was 'the' night. They had been working up to this for weeks. It was just 'time.'

Without responding to his question, Blair answered him with a hungry kiss. She put all of herself into that kiss, her mouth melding to his. The months of longing made them sink to the floor, kissing passionately as their clothes started coming off. There in front of the fireplace, the two had become one. Crying out in ecstasy, Blair felt Patrick's throbbing arousal sink so deeply into her receptive body.

"Blair," he moaned, thrusting into her deep and hard.

Meanwhile, Todd was getting off the elevator, eager to return to Blair and see his firstborn child. By now he knew their baby would have been born, and he was certain that Blair must be missing him terribly. He carried a pink teddy bear in his hand, a gift for his baby girl. "Llanview, I'm home," Todd said as he stood at the door of his penthouse. He wondered if Blair was home... and how would she react when she saw him?

Quietly, he turned the key in the lock and stepped into the penthouse. He was met with almost-darkness as he stood there in the foyer. "Blair?" he said in almost- whisper, afraid he might wake the baby as afterall, he had come in very late. He got no answer, but the French doors leading into the livingroom were slightly ajar.

Glancing into the livingroom through the doors, Todd stopped in his tracks, his eyes becoming immense with horror. There, sandwiched between the livingroom carpet and the man he had taken the bullet for, lay his beautiful wife. She was naked, her legs wrapped around Patrick Thornhart. Deep and hard, Patrick was wildly fucking his wife.

Numb with disbelief, Todd forgot to breathe. The blood was pounding in his ears and his fists clenched. He looked down, realizing he was strangling his daughter's little pink bear. Turning on his heel, Todd left the penthouse. He needed air, and he had to get out of there, before he did something brutal and violent. He would get revenge. Thornhart would be sorry and so would Blair. Todd would see to it.

~*Llanfair*~

Todd had gone to his sister, nearly giving poor Vicki a heart attack when he had shown up very much alive at her door. She hugged him enthusiastically, so happy to see her younger brother. "Todd, aren't you going over to see Blair and your little girl?" Vicki questioned after Todd told her about all that had happened to him while in Ireland.

Todd just shook his head, a scowl coming to his face at the mention of Blair. He never wanted to see that bitch again. "Todd," Vicki said in a scolding voice. "Blair has missed you so much... and your little girl, Starr, she's such a sweet, little angel."

*Ohhh yeah, Blair has missed me SOOO much. That SLUT,* Todd was thinking.

"Actually Vicki, I have been gone a very long time, and I went through hell with my recovery so I could get back here to Llanview. I need some time before I see everyone. Could I have the keys to your cabin on Llantano Mountain? I need a little time to deal with everything."

"Sure, I guess," Vicki replied, thinking Todd's request rather strange, but her brother was by no means conventional. She handed Todd the keys, wondering what he might possibly be up to.

"Thanks, Sis," said Todd, giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Stay out of trouble, Todd," Vicki warned as she knew her little brother quite well.

Todd didn't say anything, just grabbed the keys and left. He went up to Vicki's cabin, planning up his scheme to make Blair pay for fucking Patrick. *Ohhh she will pay. She'll pay dearly,* Todd thought as he was plotting. *How dare she cheat on me and my memory... and with that hairy ape I took the bullet for in Ireland? Blair is gonna suffer.*

~*Angel's Square*~

Six days later, Blair and Patrick had gone for a walk with Starr. Blair was pushing her daughter in the stroller as she walked arm in arm with her handsome lover. They stopped at Angel Square, so they could have a little chat. Staring into Patrick's amazing brown eyes, Blair went to sit with him next to the fountain.

"Blair, you are so beautiful. I don't know how I found someone so amazing such as you," Patrick said as he gazed longingly into her eyes.

"Patrick, I'm so happy with you. I never thought I'd be this happy again," Blair told him, wrapping her arms around him so tight as she pressed her cheek against his broad chest.

Standing there in the nearby bushes, someone was listening to their conversation. Fuming in anger, Todd wanted to bash Patrick Thornhart's teeth right down his throat.

For the past few days, Todd had been plotting his revenge against Blair. He had hired a man named Zeus to help him, and together the two of them were planning to kidnap Starr. Now was the perfect opportunity, as Blair and Patrick were absorbed in one another and for the moment, they had taken their eyes off of Starr. Sneaking quietly out of the bushes, Todd approached his daughter's stroller.

Looking down at the beautiful little girl in the stroller, Todd felt his heart turn over. There she was, his perfect little girl. His Little Starr. He reached for her, taking her from the stroller and into his arms. Holding her against his chest, Todd felt happiness and love surge through him. He was a daddy, and this was his precious little girl. In that moment, Todd knew he would do anything for her.

Glancing over at Blair and Patrick, Todd saw that they were kissing and did not know he was making off with Starr. *Good riddance,* Todd thought as he grabbed Starr's diaper bag and disappeared quickly into the bushes. Blair had another man in her life- Patrick, and Marty had married Dylan Moody. Now all Todd had was Starr, his sweet little girl.

"It's just you and me, kid," Todd said once he had his daughter to safety.

Starr looked up at her father with her gorgeous amber eyes so much like her mother's. For a moment, those eyes made Todd stop in his tracks. Blair was going to lose it when she found her baby gone. *Fuck Blair,* Todd thought to himself. *She deserves it for how she hurt me by fucking Patrick.*

Kissing the top of his little girl's fuzzy head, he crooned to her, "You can't help it your mama is a she-wolf."

Once he had Starr back at the cabin, Todd sat down to have a long talk with her. "Okay, Starr, this is how it's gonna be. You and me are gonna go on a little trip, and we are gonna get the hell out of here. I hate Llanview, and everyone in it," he said as he cuddled his little girl. "Well, almost everyone..."

"But it's gonna be alright, I promise you," he swore as he put a kiss upon her little head. "Because Daddy loves you so much, Starr, and I only want to make you happy. You don't need your mother. I love you, Starr... so much."

Blair started screaming uncontrollably once she realized her daughter was gone. "Starr! Starr!" she cried out. "Someone took my baby girl!"

No matter what he said or did, Patrick couldn't get Blair to calm down. She was inconsolable as she began to sob her heart out.

"We'll find her, Blair," Patrick promised as he held her in his arms. Although Starr wasn't his biological daughter, he had come to love Blair's little girl so much, and he'd do anything he possibly could to reunite Blair with her little daughter. 


	6. Ghosts

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place after Todd has gone to Ireland and is presumed dead after taking a bullet meant for Patrick.

~*Llantano Mountain*~

Marty had gone for a drive on Llantano Mountain just to get away from the pressures in her life. She had been hoping the scenery would help relieve the melancholy, but she hadn't counted on a thunderstorm. "Ohhh, that's just great!" she cried out as lightening streaked across the sky and a torrent of rain began to fall. The rain was coming down so swiftly, she could barely see the road that stretched out front of her. With all the trees surrounding the roadway and the heavy storm clouds, the sky had gone nearly dark. Pulling over along the side of the road, she decided to wait out the storm. She shivered, feeling cold and easy. Unwelcome memories bombarded her of that terrible night four years ago when she had been gang-raped. Always during a thunderstorm, those painful memories were at their strongest.

Suddenly Marty screamed when a lightening struck close by, hitting a tree. The tree split in half, falling on Marty's car. Luckily she wasn't injured, but she would not be going anywhere; at least not in her car. She reached for her cell phone she always carried with her in the event of a medical emergency, but when she tried to use it, she found she had no reception due to the storm. "This sucks!" Marty gasped, tossing her cell phone aside.

*Looks like I'm gonna be here for awhile,* she thought as she continued to wait for the storm to subside. Vicki's cabin wasn't that far. Maybe once the rain let up, she could walk to the cabin to see if the phone there was in working order. Hugging her arms around herself, she attempted to calm her fears.

*I've been through worse storms,* she was thinking, and it was true; she had. And she'd survived. She'd get through this one, too, and she'd be okay.

Meanwhile, not far away in Vicki's cabin, Todd was trying to comfort his sad baby girl. "Starr, it's just a diaper rash," he said soothingly, but Starr didn't seem to be buying it. She continued to fuss, looking at her dad as she loudly whimpered her displeasure.

"The cream is supposed to help..." Todd spoke, feeling helpless, because Starr had been fussing for nearly an hour. He'd tried cuddling her, rocking her, telling her corny jokes, even singing to her, but nothing had worked. He was at the end of his rope, but then he suddenly realized she was just scared because of the storm.

"Ohhh Starr, it's alright..." Todd assured her as he lifted her into his arms and kissed her little cheek. "Daddy's here. I'll protect you from the big, bad storm outside..." He snuggled her against his chest and settled himself back down in the rocking chair. Gently he caressed Starr's hair as he rocked her and began to hum the melody of "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star."

After awhile, she let out a little sigh and eventually closed her gorgeous amber eyes. Holding her close, Todd gazed down into her little face as so much love and tenderness overwhelmed him. "You're all I have..." he said softly as he pressed a kiss against her forehead.

Once she had fallen into a deep sleep, Todd stood up, carrying her into the bedroom and placing her into the crib. He covered her with a soft pink baby blanket and whispered, "Sleep well, my little Starr."

Moments later, Todd stood in the living room staring into the flames of the fire. He needed to go out for more wood, but he didn't relish stepping out into the storm. Knowing he had to keep his little daughter warm, Todd put on his jacket and walked outside onto the porch. "What the fuck?" he grumbled when he realized the woodbox was nearly empty. Reaching for the nearby axe, he knew what he had to do.

*I'll just pretend it's Thornhart's head,* he thought to himself as he went in search of wood. Taking his agression out on some logs, it wasn't long at all until he had enough wood for the next couple of days. Grabbing an armload, he started carrying it back to the cabin.

~*Vicki's Cabin*~

Marty was greatly surprised when she found Vicki's cabin unlocked and a cozy fire burning in the hearth. "Is anyone here?" she called out as she walked in through the door.

No one answered, but obviously the cabin was not deserted. There was a glass on the kitchen counter which was half-filled with iced tea plus a plate containing a partially-consumed sandwich right next to it. Walking over to the phone, Marty raised the receiver to her ear. Unfortunately it was dead, most likely from the storm. Nearby powerlines must have gone down. "Dammit," she grumbled as she made her way back into the living room.

Marty was about to step outside when suddenly the door burst open and in walked Todd, his arms laden with firewood. When she saw Todd, she had gone deathly pale. "You're dead!" she cried out.

Todd was so shocked to see Marty that he nearly dropped the wood. Before he had a chance to say a word, she had crumpled at his feet. Gazing down at her, Todd was horror struck. Rushing quickly, he put the wood aside, returning to where she had fallen. Seeing him 'back-from-the-dead' had to have been a great shock to her.

"Marty?" he whispered as he bent down next to her still form. Gently he brushed a stray strand of hair back from her cheek as he longed to touch her. His hands trembled as his heart beat faster in his chest. As much as he wanted to pull her into his embrace, he knew he could not. After everything they had been through, he knew she would be repulsed if she awakened to find herself in his arms.

Looking down at her, he wondered how she would react when she realized he had taken Starr. Would she understand? Would she keep his secret? Or would she go running right to Blair?

"Marty, wake up," he coaxed as he placed a gentle caress across her cheek. She let out a little moan, stirring slightly as she started to regain her awareness.

"Todd," she mumbled as her eyes came open, staring at him in disbelief.

"It can't be you," she whispered. "You're dead..."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I'm very much alive."

Rising to her feet, Marty tried to get away from him. She wasn't sure what she was running from, but she just had to get away. It couldn't be true. Todd couldn't really be alive! It had to be some sort of weird, freaky nightmare. She was running through the wooded area near Vicki's cabin, but Todd had gone after her. It wasn't long before he had caught up to her, and she had no choice but to stop and face him.

"Stop!" he called out. "I'm not going to hurt you; just stop!"

She turned, looking wildly into his eyes. "That's right; it's really me," he told her. "The ghost of Spring Fling Past."

"How?" she asked softly, disbelief upon her face. For months, she had been hoping it wasn't true; that he actually had not died. And now here he stood, very much alive.

"Beats the hell out of me..." he said with a hint of sarcasm. "What? You're not happy to see me?"

Marty shook her head, looking stunned. "No, it's... I'm just surprised is all. I thought you were dead. We all thought you were dead."

"I bet the news of my demise was a comfort to you," came his grumble. "To think that the man who had hurt you so visciously lay rotting in his grave."

"Todd..." she said in a tiny gasp, horrified at what he was implying.

"No, I wasn't happy when I thought you had died... not at all..." she spoke as she shook her head in denial.

"A tree fell on my car... down the road. I came up here to use the phone. I never thought I'd find you," Marty told him.

"You were the last person I was expecting to see as well. Listen, forget you saw me, okay? Go on down the road a little ways; someone will help you," he urged, turning on his heel and headed back toward the cabin. He had to get back to Starr. He could only pray that Marty would leave quickly before she discovered his secret.

"Hold it!" she called out, coming after him. She followed him into the cabin, demanding some answers.

"You're going to answer all my questions, Todd," she insisted.

Todd turned to look at her, an angry scowl upon his face. "Marty, I told you to go... now get the HELL out of here!" he said in a growl.

"I should have known it would take more than death to separate us," she stated. Those words struck him deep inside, making him freeze in his place.

Knowing how terribly stubborn she could be, he knew for a fact she would not be leaving until he had answered every single one of her questions. "Alright," he sighed. "Whattya wanna know?"

"How did you survive those gunshots? You were put in a car and pushed over a cliff into the Irish sea!"

Walking over toward the door, Todd quickly locked it, then turned to face Marty once again. "It was fate," he stated. "The same fate that keeps putting you and me in the same room."

"I could have died, could've drowned, but I didn't... because a fisherman found me and he took care of me," Todd explained.

"Why didn't you send word back to the states?"

"I didn't even know who I was at first. I was in a really bad state. I couldn't walk. Couldn't think straight. I could barely move. It took me months to regain my memory and my strength," Todd responded. "And when it all came back to me, I wanted to come back here in my own time... and in my own way..."

"What about your wife? What about Blair?" Marty asked. "Does she even know you are alive? Have you seen her?"

A sudden image bombarded Todd of Blair and Patrick on his living room floor, making love. "Yeah... I've seen her..." he said softly. "But uhhhhh... well, it's complicated..."

"Complicated? What the hell?" Marty gasped with confusion. "Todd, you need to go home to Blair. Why are you here at Vicki's cabin?"

"I needed some time to think."

"Todd, what have you done?" Marty suddenly asked because she knew him so well. There wasn't much he could possibly hide from her. His expressions and his body language had given him away. Todd was acting strangely, and Marty was certain there was something more that he had not said. Folding her arms across her chest, she stood there, not about to leave until he had given her a detailed explanation. Todd Manning was alive, and now that they were face-to-face, there was a great deal she had to say to him. She wasn't about to leave; not until she had all the answers.

"Sit down, Marty," Todd said reluctantly. "I'll tell you everything..."


	7. Confessions

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place after Todd has gone to Ireland and is presumed dead after taking a bullet meant for Patrick.

~*Vicki's Cabin*~

Marty took a seat on the couch as Todd settled himself down next to the fireplace. It was time for a long talk, considering she had refused to leave. He could only hope she would understand and wouldn't go running to Blair with all his sins. "Todd, I'm waiting," Marty said insistently.

"When I returned from Ireland... the first place I went was the penthouse, eager to see my wife and my child," he stated as he struggled to push the words passed his lips.

"So, did you see Blair?" Marty prompted.

"Yes, but ... she was ummmm... busy..." he remarked. "With Patrick. They were fucking on the living room floor."

"Ohhh my God," was Marty's quiet gasp as she realized now why Todd was holed up here in the cabin. It was all making sense to her now. He had walked in on his wife during a very intimate moment with the man whom Todd had taken the bullets for while in Ireland.

Suddenly Marty got scared. "Todd, you didn't...?" she asked urgently, because she knew firsthand of his violent temper.

"No, Thornhart and my cheating wife are both very much alive," he said with a sneer.

"Todd, technically she didn't cheat. She thought you were dead. She's been mourning you for months..."

"Yeah? Well, obviously she's cheated on my memory. I thought we had a special connection- a bond, but she's severed it. I want her out of my life. Starr and I don't need her. My little girl is better off without a mother who's nothing but a -."

Suddenly Marty rose to her feet. "Starr!" she exclaimed.

"Todd, tell me you didn't take your little girl!" she cried out as she began putting two and two together. A little pink bear set there on the coffee table; that, coupled with Todd's odd behavior made it all glaringly obvious. The look on Todd's face told her that was true. Todd had kidnapped his own baby daughter!

"Where is she?" Marty demanded.

"She's in the bedroom, sound asleep," he said quietly. "She's just fine. And she belongs with me..."

"You can't just kidnap your own daughter!"

"She's MY daughter, Marty! I have a right to see and spend time with my own little girl!"

"I completely agree, but not like this. Blair's gotta be frantic with worry! Todd, how could you do this?"

Seeing how upset Marty clearly was, Todd looked greatly ashamed of his actions. "I can take her back," he said softly. "There is no real harm done. Not really. And I only wanted to spend time with her. She's my little girl, too."

"You gotta promise me you will take Starr back to Blair the first thing tomorrow morning. Before she has the police out here, combing the area. You don't want to end up back in jail, do you?"

"I'll take her back... but only if you go with me," Todd swore as he looked deeply into her eyes. He couldn't go through this all on his own.

"I need your help, Marty. Please go with me when I return Starr to the penthouse," he pleaded.

Marty nodded. "Alright, I'll go with you, Todd. But after this, you gotta promise me you will do everything right when it comes to Starr. I know Blair hurt you deeply when she slept with Patrick, but you need to think of what's best for Starr. She needs BOTH of her parents. And you don't want to give Blair any sort of ammunition to take Starr away from you," Marty warned.

Todd grumbled although he knew what Marty said was right; he just wasn't ready to admit it yet. "If she doesn't let me see Starr, I have nothing left..." Todd spoke sadly. "I nearly died in Ireland and fought like hell to get back here... and for what? To find out my 'grieving' wife is spreading her legs for a fucking Irish poet?"

"Don't sit there and tell me how she mourned for me. She missed me so much she wanted to fuck the first guy that came along!" Todd cried out as all the pain came rushing out. "Well, I don't even give a damn anymore. He can fucking have her. I am through with her. I'll give her a divorce, and she's free to fuck him in every room of the penthouse!"

"Todd, I'm sorry..." Marty said as she could clearly see how all this was killing him. He really had been through hell, but it wasn't because of Blair. Marty blamed herself for all of it. Had he not come to Ireland to help her, he might never have suffered though so much torment. He and Blair might still be happy. Tears of regret shone in Marty's eyes.

"This is all my fault. All of it..." she murmured as she choked to get the words out.

"Your fault?" Todd spoke as all the anger fled from him seeing her anguished tears. He moved forward cautiously, sitting down on the edge of the couch as he waited for some sort of explanation. How could Marty possibly be to blame for his wife cheating on his memory?

"You came to Ireland as a favor to me," she responded as she looked at him with tearful eyes. "I asked you to help Patrick..."

Tenderness struck him, seeing the pain in her gaze. "I wanted to come to Ireland, Marty. I would have done anything for you..." he confessed.

"I know," she said in an almost-whisper. "You would have gone to the ends of the earth for me, all because you felt you had to prove you had changed and that you were sorry for hurting me. But I didn't appreciate you enough. I never knew... until it was too late..."

"You never knew what?" Todd prompted.

"When I thought you had died, my heart shattered into a million pieces," Marty admitted. "I was in a deep state of shock for a very long time. Then I went to the church and Andrew and I prayed together. Todd, I prayed so hard for you to forgive me..."

"Forgive you for what?" he asked in puzzlement considering it had always been him that had been striving to gain Marty's forgiveness.

"On the night when you saved me from David Vickers and you stayed the night at my place and we talked for hours, I forgave you; I forgave you for everything... I just couldn't say the words," she told him as tears rushed from her eyes. "But if I had, if I had told you I had forgiven you, maybe you wouldn't have rushed over to Ireland, maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"I thought I had killed you..." she said as a sob tore from her throat.

A painful lump settled in Todd's own throat seeing the depth of her pain. "I wanted to come to Ireland... and I'd do it again. I'd do anything for you," he said as he traced her cheek softly and brushed away her tears. "But do you mean it, though? Do you really forgive me?"

"Yes," she said softly. "Completely."

A shudder went through Todd as he had been waiting years to hear those words from her. It felt like an unbearable weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Alright, you've forgiven me, so now it's time to forgive yourself for Ireland. You did nothing wrong. I went there of my own free-will, and as you can see, I survived. That particular nightmare is over."

"I'm glad you survived, Todd. There is so much I wanted to say-."

"What about Dylan?" Todd suddenly questioned. "I heard you married him. Does that make you 'Mrs. Marty Moody'?"

Marty shook her head. She didn't miss the sarcasm that was so distinctly Todd. "Well, that didn't work out," she answered. "We weren't married long at all..."

"Why? Was he bad in bed?" Todd asked bluntly.

At any other time, Marty probably would have slapped him, but considering the seriousness of this particular converstation, she somehow managed to keep her cool. "No... uhhh... well, I honestly wouldn't know," she responded as she looked a bit uneasy.

Todd was dumbfounded. "You never slept with him?" he asked. "Not even once?"

"Believe me, I tried. Many times, but I just couldn't... bring myself..."

"Why not?" Todd questioned.

"I haven't made love to anyone since before the rape. I tried with Dylan... and with Suede. But I just couldn't," Marty admitted. "I am the reason why my marriage with Dylan failed."

"I just couldn't give myself to him... and now I know why. I used to have this dream, over and over again. In my dream I am running through the fog, chasing after a man, trying to catch up to him. Trying desperately to get to him, but I never can. I just know I need to reach him, but he always disappeared into the fog, never letting me see his face..."

"After I thought you had died, the dream returned, and I realized it was you. The man in my dream is you..."

"Marty, what are you saying?" Todd asked softly as he was gazing into her eyes.

"The last man I made love with is you... before the rape. You're the one I've wanted all along, Todd. I know that now. I need you..." she said as she slowly moved closer, her lips longing to make contact with his.

"I need you, too," he whispered, closing his eyes as their lips drew closer. He could almost feel her kiss, but something made him tense. Starr was crying. His little girl was crying out in her bed.

Todd stood up abruptly, looking thoroughly dazed. What had almost happened? He and Marty had nearly kissed. He was sure she'd be in his arms right now, if it weren't for Starr waking up.

"Let me get Starr," said Todd as he ran his fingers through his hair in a quick swipe. God, how he had wanted to kiss Marty. He hoped that later they could finish their conversation.

Moments later, Todd had returned after settling the baby and putting her back to bed. "Starr's fine. She's fast asleep," he told Marty.

"Can we talk?" he asked her expectantly.

"I suggest we get some sleep now, Todd. We'll talk about everything tomorrow, after we return Starr," she said as she reached for the throw off the back of the couch and settled herself down onto it to get some sleep.

"Things aren't over between us-," Todd quipped.

Marty nodded, snuggling up with the comfortable throw and closing her sleepy, dark-blue eyes. "We'll talk tomorrow, I promise."

*You better damn well be ready for it,* Todd spoke to her in his mind before heading off to the bedroom.


	8. Reunited

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place after Todd has gone to Ireland and is presumed dead after taking a bullet meant for Patrick.

~*The Penthouse*~

Blair had fallen asleep in Patrick's arms every night since Starr had been kidnapped. She needed his tenderness and his comfort. He had promised her he would do everything in his power to find her little girl and she believed him. He had pulled some connections with the university and he'd gotten a television broadcast for he and Blair to appeal to the kidnappers. "Please return my little girl. I love her so much. Just please return her unharmed. She needs her mommy," Blair had said tearfully during the broadcast. Patrick had also spoken during the television broadcast on Blair's behalf, pleading with Starr's kidnapper to return Starr to her mother right away. "We love her," Patrick had said. And it was true; he loved both Blair and Starr so much, and he wanted that little girl back at home in Blair's arms.

Blair's face was stained with the tracks of her tears as she lay in Patrick's arms. His strong arms were wrapped around her so tightly as they slumbered. Patrick had been wonderful to her throughout this, and she could only hope that the television broadcast had worked it's purpose and that the abductor would soon be bringing her little girl home.

Starr's abductor hadn't seen the broadcast, but he was at that moment bringing Starr back to the penthouse. He carried Starr in his arms as he fumbled with his keys. "We can't make any noise," he said to Marty quietly as he shifted Starr in his arms and inserted his key.

"Then what was that sound I just heard?" Marty whispered back to him.

"That was my stomach growling," Todd replied as he lightly covered her lips with his finger to silence her. Cautiously the two of them stepped into the penthouse, thankful to find that Blair was no where in sight.

"Maybe she spent the night with loverboy," Todd mumbled as they approached the stairs.

"Quiet, Todd. If she's upstairs sleeping, you may wake her," Marty spoke in a low voice.

Marty followed Todd up the carpeted stairs as he carried Starr. They quietly walked down the hall toward Starr's nursery, walking passed the open door of the master bedroom. Todd's eyes got huge as he stopped in his tracks, seeing his wife tangled up in bed with Patrick Thornhart. Both were stark naked.

"They fucked in MY bed," Todd hissed.

This time it was Marty who covered his lips with a finger to silence him. "Come on, Todd," she mouthed to him as she tugged on his arm to get him out of the doorway. Reluctantly he followed her down the hallway to Starr's nursery.

Gently he lay Starr down in the crib. "Daddy loves you, Shorty," he said to his little girl, placing gentle kisses on her cheeks. "Sorry I am leaving you here with the she-wolf. Daddy will be back for you soon."

Marty's heart expanded seeing the tender exchange between Todd and his baby daughter. "This time you are going to do everything right though," Marty reminded him quietly as she reached for Todd's hand to coax him away from the crib. She didn't want to rush him, but she didn't want them to be caught by Blair and Patrick either.

Todd glanced at Marty because he remembered his promise to her. "Yes, I will do everything right. I don't want to lose my rights to see Starr," Todd said as he turned to give Starr one last little kiss. Then he walked out of the nursery with Marty.

She hurried past the master bedroom, tugging on Todd's hand. She didn't want him to freak out again when he caught another glimpse of Blair and Patrick in bed together. It was time to grab some breakfast and go back to her place and resume their conversation from last night. She breathed a sigh of relief when they made it out of the penthouse without being spotted. "We did it," she said as she hugged Todd so tight.

Todd couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm as he returned the embrace. "Let's go get something to eat now. I'm starved," he said as they got on the elevator together.

"You're always starved," she observed.

Blair had been sleeping in Patrick's arms when a familiar sound awakened her. "Starr!" she cried out as she heard her little girl crying. She jumped out of bed and threw on her robe. Patrick heard Blair cry out as he too sat up in bed.

"What is it, Blair?" he asked as he ran his fingers through his thick dark curls.

"I can hear Starr crying!" Blair exclaimed. And sure enough, Patrick could hear it, too. He put on his own robe and followed Blair into the nursery.

There in the crib was Blair's baby daughter. "Starr!" Blair cried out with happiness as she lifted her little girl in his arms.

"What in the world? How did she get here?" Blair asked in confusion as she cuddled her little girl.

"I dunno. Is ... is she alright?" Patrick asked in concern.

Blair looked Starr over, relieved to see that she appeared unharmed. "She looks just fine. Whoever had her must have taken great care of her," Blair said as she kissed Starr's little cheek. "Do you think we should take her to the hospital just to have her checked out and make sure she's fine?"

"It probably wouldn't hurt," responded Patrick as he ran a soft caress over the soft dark-blond fuzz atop Starr's little head. "That television appeal must have worked. The kidnapper brought Starr back."

Still holding Starr, Blair went into Patrick's arms. "Thank you, Patrick. Because of you, the kidnapper brought my little girl home safely," Blair said as she gazed at him adoringly.

"I'm glad she's back home with her mother... where she belongs," Patrick said as he kissed Blair softly on the lips. "Now let's get your little Starr to the hospital, so we can rest assured that she's perfectly fine."

"Alright," Blair agreed as she carried Starr out of the nursery.

~*Marty's House*~

After getting breakfast through a drive-thru, Marty and Todd went back to her house. They went into the livingroom as Todd started to devour his sausage and egg breakfast sandwich. Marty munched on her own breakfast, then took a long sip of her orange juice. She was glad that everything had worked out this morning, and she and Todd had returned Starr safely to Blair before Todd had gotten arrested for kidnapping his own daughter. She knew Todd loved Starr very much, and she didn't want him to ruin his chances of seeing his little girl in the future. At least this way, Blair didn't have any reason to keep Starr from her father.

"Thank you, Marty..." Todd said as he finished off the remainder of his sandwich. "... for helping me take Starr back to the penthouse and for helping me keep my cool when I saw my cheating wife naked in bed with the Irish poet."

"You're welcome," she said as she put her cup of orange juice aside on the coffee table. "I'm glad it all worked out, and Blair didn't send the cops out to Vicki's cabin looking around for you..."

"She doesn't even know I'm alive yet. Only you and Vicki do."

"About that... when are you going to let the rest of Llanview know you're alive?"

"I suppose I'll go over tomorrow and 'surprise' my whoring wife..." Todd said with a sarcastic little laugh. "What a big shock that should be. Wonder if she will stop fucking loverboy long enough to answer the door?"

"Did I hear you right last night?" Marty asked. "Your plans are to divorce Blair?"

"Damn right I am divorcing that slut. She's been spreading her legs for that hairy ape. I don't want her..." Todd said in a growl as he had a disgusted frown upon his face. "And ... we need to talk about that..."

"What? We need to talk about you and Blair?"

Todd turned to look into Marty's eyes as he thought of their past and all the strides they had made before Ireland. It was time to talk about their feelings for one another. "Marty, I never was really 'in love' with Blair. I loved her... but I wasn't IN love," he admitted.

"Really?" she said with surprise.

"Yes, really. How could I possibly be in love with her? I've ALWAYS been in love with you..."

Marty's eyes became huge when she heard Todd's confession. "Blair was right then," Marty said softly. "She claimed you never got over me."

"I tried to get over you. I really tried to move on and be happy with Blair. I thought I'd never have a chance with you after that one awful night," Todd said as he gazed into her eyes. "I honestly couldn't blame you for hating me."

"Part of me did hate you," Marty responded. "But a greater part of me loves you more."

"You love me?" Todd asked in an almost-whisper. "You want to be with me?"

She nodded quietly as tears fell from her eyes. "I do love you, Todd," she answered softly as she slid into his arms. "Is there still a chance for us?"

"I don't know," he said as he caressed her hair. "Do you think you could ever be with me after what I did to you?"

"I can if you promise me you'll never hurt me again..."

"I do promise you. I've changed," Todd stated as he reached into his shirt, withdrawing the celtic cross upon it's long silver chain. He had worn it against his heart all those months when he had been injured in Ireland.

"I have the courage you gave me, remember?" he said as he placed the tiny cross within her hand.

"I believe you," she said as she placed a little kiss upon the cross and dropped it softly against his chest.

"Do you still want me, Todd?" she asked him softly.

He looked into her dark-blue eyes, seeing passion behind her gaze. "I do," he replied. "But after what happened, I don't know if I can. And then there was Ireland. I was injured badly, and I'm just not sure if everything's still in working order..."

"I think I can remedy that," she said with a small sexy laugh. "I am a doctor you know..."

"You're going to cure me, Dr. Saybrooke?" he asked as she was drifting closer into his embrace. Her soft lips were only inches from his. He couldn't stop himself; he wanted to kiss her so badly.

"Are you sure, Marty?" he whispered as a little sigh fell from his lips. They were so close; so very close to having it all once again.

"I am absolutely positive," she answered. "I want to be in your arms again. Take me upstairs."

Todd stood, lifting her in his arms. As he carried her up the concrete stairs leading toward the bedrooms, he hoped Marty wouldn't hate him later. He loved her so much and after all they had been through, he truly wanted to make her happy. She deserved it so much. "Which room?" he asked when he stood in the hallway upstairs, Marty in his arms.

"That one," she said as she pointed to the master bedroom.

Gently he lay her down in the middle of the bed. When he hesitated, she pulled him down onto the bed beside her. "I don't know if I can do this, Marty," he admitted as he went tense in her embrace.

"Just hold me, Todd. We don't have to do anything. Not till we are ready," she whispered as she lay her cheek against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and quietly sighed.

"Ohhh Marty, I missed you so much," he said as he caressed her hair.

She listened to the steady sound of his heartbeat. "I missed you, too," she responded softly as she put a tiny kiss upon his chest. "After I realized how much you meant to me, I cried every night..."

"I'm glad we have another chance," he said as he locked his arms around her. "We can't let anything keep us apart again."

"Nothing ever will," Marty promised.


	9. Dreams

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place after Todd has gone to Ireland and is presumed dead after taking a bullet meant for Patrick.

~*Marty's House*~

A little sigh fell from Marty's lips as she got comfortable against the muscled wall of Todd's chest. Lightly he stroked her hair as endless minutes passed. Daringly, Marty began placing tiny kisses over his neck. He sucked in his breath, feeling her warm lips against his sensitive flesh. As much as he wanted her, warning signals kept going off inside his head. What if he hurt her again? What if he disappointed her in some way? It wasn't that long ago he was near death. He wasn't even sure if all of his 'equipment' was in proper working order.

"Uhhh... Marty..." he spoke softly, feeling her tongue brushing lightly against his earlobe.

"Hmmmm?" she murmured in response.

"I dunno if I can..." he breathed although his defenses were gradually breaking down. He tangled his fingers in her hair, feeling her body pressed to his while her mouth teased across the flesh of his neck and his ear.

"Marty, I am not even sure if everything's still functioning," he warned her, but even as he said those words, he was swiftly becoming aroused.

"Really?" she said with a little giggle as she too became aware of his aroused state. To his surprise, she grasped him through his clothing, lightly squeezing his growing erection. "It certainly FEELS like everything is in working condition. But considering I am a doctor, I could give you a more thorough exam, just to be sure."

"Why don't you take off your clothes?" she suggested.

She climbed off of him, giving him a chance to get undressed. Todd forgot to breathe, seeing her lift her dress over her head. She wasn't wearing much underneath; just a thin, lacy bra and a pair of white silken panties. Todd's arousal grew at just the sight of her. "Ahhh hell," he gave in, standing up to tug off his clothes. He threw them aside, then lay back on the bed. In seconds, he had pulled Marty down on top of him. He almost lost it, considering that she was nearly naked, her body pressed tightly to his.

He ran gentle caresses up and down her back as he held her and gazed into her eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked her once again.

She nodded, her eyes aglow with flaming desire. She didn't say anything as her lips lowered onto his. She kissed him with all her pent-up passion. Todd responded to her kiss, tangling his fingers into her long blond hair. He had forgotten how amazing their kisses could be. It had been far too long. As their tongues moved together sensuously, Marty pressed her lower body tightly against his. He was rock-hard and throbbing as she lightly rocked against his erection. Since her panties were made of a thin silken material, he could feel her wetness clinging to him through the fabric. The urge to touch her was driving him wild.

He let her take the lead though, doing nothing as of yet except tangling his fingers into her hair with one hand and caressing her back with the other. "Ohhh Marty, you feel so good against me," he groaned after she had broken away from the kiss. He wanted her so much he could barely think straight.

As he lay against the pillows, completely naked, she ran tiny kisses down his chest. Her lips were soft and silky against his skin. He closed his eyes, his breath coming out in harsh puffs. Marty didn't stop with her kinky kisses as she moved down his body, over his hardened stomach and across his belly button. "Ohhh God," he gasped out when he realized her goal was his throbbing erection.

Her lips felt so good against him that he nearly lost it right then and there. She brushed her tongue against his pulsating tip, taking his length into her mouth. All thoughts that his 'equipment' may possibly be broken had suddenly fled from his head. The pleasure was incredibly intense as he got lost in the sensation of her warm, wet mouth upon his throbbing flesh. "I can't take much more," he warned her in a voice hoarse with passion.

He pushed her back against the pillows as he suddenly became more aggressive. He wanted to taste her, too. He kissed her nipples through the fabric of her bra, lightly biting on the pink peaks. He made the fabric wet with his mouth as he sucked upon her nipples. "Todd!" she cried out as he eventually undid the clasp of her bra and tossed it aside, mouthing her breasts with a burning hunger.

He lightly bit her nipple, then slid his mouth down every inch of her creamy skin. When he got to her moist center, he spread her legs open and traced the edge of her panties with a fingertip. "So wet," he groaned as some of her moisture leaked out onto his exploring finger.

"Please Todd..." she begged him, fisting the sheets beneath her body as she arched her pelvis toward his touch.

"Tell me what you want, baby," he encouraged as he was tugging her panties down her legs.

"I want you to touch me."

He tossed the panties aside as he caught a glimpse of her pink feminine flesh. The urge to roll over on top of her and thrust into her quickly surged through him, yet Todd held himself in check. He wanted this time to be perfect for Marty, and before he was finished with her, he hoped to make her cum as many times as humanly possible. Gently he ran his fingertip along the edges of her pink seam, tracing the quivering flesh.

"Todd!" she gasped as her body cried out for more.

With a finger moist from her juices, he began to penetrate Marty's entrance. She cried out as Todd pushed his finger into her as deeply as it would go. "Ohhh my God, so tight..." he murmured, gently thrusting the finger back and forth inside of her.

It had been over four years since Marty's last sexual encounter, so Todd was incredibly gentle. His goal was to give her sweet ecstasy without a single moment of pain. "Please, Todd," she moaned, raising her hips to meet his sensuous probing.

"Cum for me, babe," he encouraged as he worked his finger deeper and faster.

Suddenly she did just that, cumming hard all over his thrusting digit. She screamed his name as her body convulsed and her inner muscles clenched down on his finger, capturing it. After her pleasure had subsided, he withdrew his finger as he gazed at her. She gave him a beautiful smile as she pulled him into her arms and gently kissed his lips.

"That was amazing," she whispered. "But I want more."

"More?" Todd responded.

"Yes, more..." she stated as she took his hardened shaft into her hand and aimed it toward her tight center.

Todd groaned as his tip was met with her warm, wet honey. "Please, Todd," she whimpered as she raised her hips, wanting him to enter her.

Todd rubbed the head of his shaft against her seam as her soft, trembling petals parted to his touch. Rocking forward slightly, Todd began to slide into her snug channel. He was in Heaven already, and he had just barely buried himself into her tight, slick depths. Not willing to wait a moment longer, Marty slid her hands around his body, grasping the globes of his ass so she could urge him into her fully. Todd let out a hiss as her action had caused his entire length to be encased within her warm, wet walls.

"Are you alright?" he whispered as he buried his face in the curve of her neck and shoulder as he fought the urge to thrust into her almost savagely. She felt absolutely amazing, and he couldn't get enough.

"Yes," she responded. "Please make love to me, Todd." As she said the words, she arched up toward his body, urging him to give her the pleasure she so desperately craved.

Todd couldn't hold back any longer. Marty locked her legs around him as he began to thrust. In and out, over and over, he slid himself into her tight, delicious core. "You feel so fuckin good," he groaned as his thrusts became deeper and stronger. She was so close to the edge as she clung to him. Todd felt her clenching up on him so tightly as she whimpered in her need for fulfillment.

"That's it, baby... Cum for me," Todd encouraged. He pulled out, rubbing himself against her sensitive clit.

"Please, Todd. I NEED you..." he heard her beg. Giving her exactly what she wanted, he thrust into her so deep and hard. A scream tore from her lips as she came in the same instant, flooding his cock with her slick juices.

"YESSS!" Todd groaned, feeling her clenching up so tightly on the steel of his shaft. Suddenly he couldn't hold himself back another minute. He thrust into her with all his strength as his own climax hit. He poured his hot seed into her, filling her to overflowing.

"Ohhh my God," she said in a whisper, just holding onto him as sudden aching sobs wracked her body.

Hearing her crying, Todd looked at her in horror. Had he hurt her? Had he done something wrong? Why was she crying?

Gently he brushed away her tears as he disengaged from her body and lay down next to her on the bed. "What is it, baby?" he whispered.

"I don't think I can do this, Todd," she spoke in a sad sob.

"Do what?" he responded, his whole body tense as he looked at her in alarm.

She pulled the sheet up over her nakedness as she continued to cry. Todd had no clue what had caused her sudden outburst. He only wanted to soothe her, but he had no idea how.

"Todd, I'm sorry... but I just can't be with you. Not now..." she said as she struggled to control her wrenching sobs.

"Marty, what are you saying?" Todd asked her as he stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm scared," she admitted. "We've been through so much... and I'm just not ready."

"Well, you were certainly READY a few minutes ago..." Todd said sarcastically, reaching for his clothes and angrily tugging him on. "Are you saying you are done with me, Marty?"

Todd was hurt, and his pain was coming out in the form of anger. He couldn't believe Marty was doing this to them, after all they had been through. She was dismissing him after they made love as though he meant nothing to her.

"No... I just need some time. Please give me some time to sort through my feelings."

"You had months of time while I was laid up in Ireland, fighting for my life. What we just shared should tell you that we belong together-."

"Don't push me, Todd," she spoke in a voice rising on the edge of hysteria.

"Fine then, I'll go," Todd grumbled as he zipped up his pants. "But you're making a BIG mistake..."

"I'm in love with you, Marty. And that's not going to end," he informed her.

She let out a deep, heavy sigh. "Then just give me some time. After I've thought things through, we will talk..."

"Sure, whatever. You know where to find me. I'll either be at Vicki's or The Sun," he said with a growl before he quickly left the room.

~*The Penthouse*~

Starr was doing just fine and didn't appear to be hurt in any way following her kidnapping. In fact, the doctor at the hospital had declared her in perfect health. Blair and Patrick had just put her down for a nap when there was a knock at the door. Patrick had been nibbling her ear and squeezing her breast when they were suddenly interrupted. "Patrick, I should get that," Blair said with a little giggle.

"Whoever it is, tell them we are about to have sex," Patrick stated.

Blair giggled again as she pulled away from her sexy boyfriend and went to answer the door. She pulled it open to get the shock of her life. Todd Manning, her supposedly dead husband was standing there at the door. "Todd?" she gasped as she felt suddenly faint.

"Blair, who's at the door?" Patrick called out.

"Hey, Blair, it's really me," Todd spoke. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Blair continued to stare at him in shock. It couldn't be true, could it? Todd was alive? Her husband was alive and well, but now she was with Patrick. It had taken her months to get over losing Todd and give herself to Patrick, but after all the pain and turmoil, Todd hadn't really been dead after all.

"Yes, come in..." Blair urged as she moved aside to let Todd enter.

"Todd, I just can't believe this. We thought you were dead. My heart broke because I thought I had lost you. And I went into premature labor with our little girl. I nearly lost her, too," Blair told him. "How- how did you survive?"

"The details aren't important, Blair. All that matters is that I am here... and I am alive. So, we have a daughter, huh?" Todd asked as he went over to the refreshment stand to pour himself a drink.

"Yes, she's the most beautiful and sweetest baby girl ever," Blair said of their daughter. "I just can't believe you're really alive. Just wait till you see her. Someone recently kidnapped her, but she's doing alright-."

"Really? What kind of mother are you, Blair; letting our daughter get kidnapped?"

"No, Todd. It wasn't like that. I was at Angel's Square with Patrick when-."

"Patrick?" Todd questioned as he sipped at his glass of strong alcohol.

As if on cue, Patrick came down the stairs wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants. To his surprise and shock, there stood the woman he loved talking with Todd Manning, the man whom had taken those bullets for him in Ireland- the man they had both presumed was dead. "What the hell is going on here?" Patrick demanded.

"Maybe I should ask you that..." spoke Todd as his eyes swept Patrick's half-naked body. He then settled his gaze upon his wife as he gave her a deep, penetrating stare.

"Have you been unfaithful to my memory, Blair?" he asked her. "And don't try to lie to me... because I am gonna know it if you lie."

"Ohhh God, Todd... I thought you were dead!" Blair cried out. "Patrick has been here for me."

"I bet he was," Todd quipped.

"When our baby was born, he held my hand. And when I wept for you, he was there, too," Blair went on to explain.

"And when you got horny, he was there between your legs..." Todd quickly added.

"Shut the fuck up!" Patrick growled. "Don't talk to Blair that way!"

"I can talk to MY wife any way I want to," Todd growled, glaring at Patrick. If looks could have killed, Patrick Thornhart would have been a dead man in that moment.

"I'm in love with Blair, and I won't have you bad-mouthing her," Patrick snapped.

"And are you in love with poetry-boy, too, Blair?" Todd questioned her.

"Yes!" Blair admitted as she pressed her palms against her cheeks to cool them. She was emotionally distraught considering her husband had just returned from the dead and had nearly discovered her in the arms of her lover.

"There ya go. You can have her then. I don't want her!" Todd told Patrick.

He then turned his dark glare onto Blair. "You and this big hairy ape deserve one another. I'm done with you," he snarled.

"Todd, please...!" Blair gasped as she tried to place her hand upon his arm.

"I want to see my daughter now," Todd insisted.

"She's sleeping. We just put her down for a nap," Blair responded.

"Well, then wake her up then. It's not every day that her father comes back from the dead," responded Todd.

"Why don't you just leave and come back another time?" Patrick said rudely.

"This is MY penthouse... Blair is MY wife... and that little girl upstairs is MY daughter. Keep your hairy little nose out of it, Thornhart!" Todd exclaimed.

"I've had about enough of you-," Patrick spouted off. Before he could finish his sentence, Todd had punched him squarely in the nose. Patrick groaned as blood poured from both of his nostrils.

"Todd!" Blair gasped, seeing the look of satisfaction on her husband's face. Things had gotten ugly very fast, and she was afraid to bring Starr downstairs with Todd's explosive temper.

"I'm going upstairs to see my little girl," Todd announced before swiftly heading up the staircase.

Once they were alone, Blair got a towel and pressed it against Patrick's bleeding nose. "I just can't believe it's true. Todd is alive," Blair muttered.

"Do you want to be with him, Blair?" Patrick asked her.

Blair just shook her head. Tears came to her eyes as Patrick drew her into his arms. He held her as she quietly cried. "Everything is going to be alright, Blair," he promised her.

In the nursery, Todd was gazing down at his sleeping baby daughter. "Hey, Shorty. It's Daddy. Although I just saw you earlier this morning, I've been missing you..." Todd spoke to his little girl.

"Your mother and I don't get along, but don't you worry; I'd never desert you. I'm going to see you every chance I get," Todd promised. "My life is crazy right now... and I don't know what the future is going to hold for me, but at least I'll always have you. I love you, my little Starr." He gave his daughter one last tender smile, then quietly left the nursery.

When he walked downstairs, he saw Blair and Patrick holding one another. "Good riddance," Todd said to his wife. "I'll have my lawyer contact yours concerning custody of Starr and our divorce proceedings."

"Todd, I won't let you take Starr from me," Blair warned.

"We'll share joint-custody then," Todd told her with a heavy sigh. "Our marriage may have been little more than a nightmare, but at least we made a beautiful and amazing baby girl together."

Blair nodded because it was true. Starr was her whole world, and she would try to do her best to get along with Todd for their daughter's sake, although it wouldn't be easy. Todd finished off the rest of his drink and quickly set his glass down upon the table.

"I'll go then and let you two get back to your romp," Todd said sarcastically as he shot another intense frown Patrick's way. He then turned on his heel, leaving the penthouse. After his departure, Blair nearly collapsed in Patrick's arms.


	10. Surrender

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place after Todd has gone to Ireland and is presumed dead after taking a bullet meant for Patrick.

~*Llanview University*~

Blair entered Llanview University and walked into Patrick's classroom. He had just finished teaching for the day and was gathering up his books so he could go home. "Hey, Blair. What are you doing here?" he asked as he took her into his arms and gave her a sexy grin.

"I'm here to see you," she said as she gazed into his chocolate-brown eyes.

"Really? I'm just finishing up here... and I was about to head on home," he told her. "I thought you had a busy day; I'm surprised you came by."

"Actually I did have a busy day. I just left the hospital. I needed to see Dr. Larry."

"Dr. Larry? Starr's not sick, is she?"

"No, Starr's just fine," Blair answered. "Patrick, I'm pregnant. You're going to be a daddy."

"You're what?" Patrick gasped, his eyes going huge.

Blair just laughed at his astonishment. "Well, I can't help it you're an animal in bed. It was bound to happen sometime," she teased him.

"Wow, Blair. I can't believe this. You and I are having a baby," Patrick said in amazement. "I am so happy."

"I'm glad you're happy, Patrick. I really wanted to have a baby with you," she told him as she went into his arms.

Patrick embraced Blair and gave her a kiss. "Blair, put a rush on your divorce with Todd. I want to marry you just as soon as you're free," Patrick stated.

"Really? Is that a proposal, Mr. Thornhart?" Blair asked.

"Yes. I want you to be my wife."

"This is all so sudden. I haven't even divorced Todd yet," Blair said to him teasingly.

"Sudden? We've been together for months now... and you're pregnant..."

"Actually I'd be happy to become your wife," said Blair as she pressed her lips to Patrick's in a kiss.

~*Llanfair*~

Marty arrived at Llanfair, hoping to talk to Vicki. The last person she wanted to see at that moment was Todd. Luckily, Todd was at The Sun, so Marty was able to avoid seeing him. After a few minutes, Vicki had answered the door when Marty had rang the doorbell.

"Ohhh Marty, what a pleasant surprise it is to see you here!" Vicki remarked with a happy smile.

"Vicki," Marty said as she wrapped her arms around Vicki in a tight hug.

After moment, Vicki pulled back from the embrace, looking perplexed. Tears were shining in Marty's blue eyes. Vicki could sense that something was troubling her friend. "Marty, what is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Todd..." Marty said in a trembling voice.

Vicki looked at Marty with concern. "Todd? What has he done now?"

Marty just shook her head. "Todd... We... He and I..." Marty began quietly, but she just couldn't get the words out.

"Marty, has Todd... hurt you in some way?" Vicki asked worriedly.

"No... I... hurt him," Marty said softly as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

"Marty, maybe you should come in and talk," Vicki encouraged as she lead Marty into the living room.

~*The Sun*~

Todd was missing Marty, and it was like a sickness inside him. He couldn't sleep; he could barely eat. Why had she rejected him? It hurt just as bad as it did when they were in college, and she had pushed him away. This time he kept his distance. He honestly didn't know what to do. He wanted her back, but he didn't want to push her if she wasn't willing or ready to be with him.

"Love sucks," he grumbled as he sat in his chair, picking at the cheese fries Briggs brought him earlier from Rodi's. Even food did not appeal to him in this horrific state. His cheese fries were getting cold, and he had only eaten a few of them.

He looked up from his desk to see Blair staring at him. "Something bothering you, Todd?" Blair questioned. "You look like hell."

"Well, thank you, Blair. So nice of you to notice," Todd responded sarcastically. "Could it be that my wife is divorcing me and has taken up with an Irish man-stud?"

"You're the one who asked for the divorce and you know it," Blair remarked with a heavy sigh.

"You look like you haven't slept or bathed in days. What the hell is wrong with you, Todd?" Blair prompted.

"Maybe that's none of your business. You have your life now, and I have mine. Go back to Patrick. Go make babies with him or something..."

"I am happy with Patrick; blissfully happy. And you don't know just how right you are," Blair told Todd. "But... I want you to be happy, too. I don't like seeing you like this. If something makes you happy, you should hang onto it tightly... and never let it go..."

Todd gave Blair a questioning look. Did she somehow sense his turmoil with Marty? Should he follow Blair's advice? Should he go over and fight for Marty?

"There's always going to be a special place in my heart for you. You're Starr's father. I don't want to fight with you any more. I'm going to be happy with Patrick. And I want you to be happy, too."

With those words, Blair had left Todd's office. "Maybe love doesn't suck so much after all," Todd said after she had left.

~*Llanfair*~

"Okay, Marty... please tell me what has got you so upset," Vicki said as she and Marty were seated on a love seat in Vicki's living room.

Marty hesitated, trying to find the words to express her feelings. Finally, she spoke. "I'm sure you've heard that Todd and Blair are getting a divorce..."

"Yes, when Todd isn't at The Sun, he's always on the phone with his attorney, working on his divorce proceedings. He's having a really rough time right now, Marty. He barely eats... and I really don't think he sleeps much, if at all. If it wasn't for his visits with Starr, I think he'd totally lose it right now..."

"It's my fault, Vicki. All of it... it's my fault..."

"What are you talking about? How could any of it be your fault?

"I am the reason Todd was in Ireland. He got hurt doing a favor for me. Then Blair became involved with Patrick. Todd came back, and he realized Blair was in love with another man. He lost Blair because of me," Marty spoke tearfully. "And when he came back, I discovered him at your cabin... and our feelings from the past resurfaced. I've always loved him, but I buried it underneath all my pain and anger after he hurt me..."

"And it's no secret how he's always loved me and would have done anything to make it up to me; even risked his own life more than once," Marty said as the tears rushed from her eyes. "I told him I forgave him... and when we got back to my place, we - made love..."

"It was everything I've always dreamed of, Vicki... but I just couldn't handle it. I was sooo scared," Marty admitted as she cried in Vicki's embrace.

Gently Vicki brushed the tears from Marty's cheeks. "What frightens you, Marty?" Vicki asked her. "Are you afraid Todd will hurt you again?"

"I-I am not really sure."

"Maybe you need to talk to Todd. If you love him, and he loves you, then you need to discuss this with him."

"I've been avoiding him."

"It's understandable that you needed some time to work through and come to terms with your feelings... but Todd needs you, Marty..."

"I- I know... I'm just not ready to see him yet."

Vicki gave Marty an affectionate hug. "I'm glad you came here to talk to me. Everything is going to be alright. You will see."

"I pray it will be," Marty's responded. She gave Vicki one last hug before she stood up to leave.

~*Marty's House*~

That evening, there was a knock at Marty's door. She had been lying down in the living room, attempting to rest. She had been trying to keep her mind off Todd, but she hadn't been successful. As she pulled the door open, she found him standing there at her door.

Todd stood in the doorway as he had decided to take Blair's advice. "Marty, we need to talk," he said when he saw the slight frown upon her face.

"I told you to stay away," she said as she attempted to close the door on him.

"I can't stay away; I love you," he implored as he thrust his leg through the doorway so she could not keep him out.

"Todd please..." she said as he made his way into her house.

"You're talking to me, Marty. I have a lot to say," Todd insisted. "I won't let you run from this any longer. I won't let you run from US."

"Todd, I can't..." Marty murmured as she did everything she could to avoid his gaze.

He wasn't about to let her escape him. He took her into his arms and gently raised her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Look into my eyes and tell me you don't love me."

"I do love you, Todd," she admitted softly. "I love you... and I want you..."

"Then why-?"

"Because I'm scared..."

"I'll never hurt you again," he swore.

"What if I lose you? What if-?"

"There are so many 'what if's.' We can't survive like that. You make me so happy, Marty," Todd told her. "I know you were happy when we were reunited. You can't deny that."

"I was happy, Todd. That's what scared me to death. I'm scared to be that happy again... after last time..."

"Things have changed now; I've changed. No, it's not going to be a bed of roses. I can still be an ass. You know me better than anyone. I'll probably disappoint you sometimes and infuriate you, but we have a shot at our dreams, Marty. Remember that dream you had... the one where you were following me into the fog...? You were chasing after me, but you could never reach me..." Todd reminded her. "I'll let you catch me now. I'll hold you, and I'll never let you go."

"Never?" Marty asked in a little sob as she wrapped her arms around Todd. "I don't want to lose you again... I don't."

"I don't want to lose you either. I love you so much," Todd responded as he held her tightly.

Marty pressed her face against his chest as she cried. Gently he caressed her hair. "It's going to be alright now; I promise," he told her. "We can have all we have ever dreamed. We just gotta reach for it."

Holding him close, Marty decided to trust him. She decided to give in to what she felt and pray with all her heart that things would work out for them. She was still scared to death, but letting him go now was not an option.

"I love you, Todd," she whispered to him in surrender.


	11. Happiness

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place after Todd has gone to Ireland and is presumed dead after taking a bullet meant for Patrick.

~*Seven Months Later*~

It appeared that Patrick and Blair had made it to the hospital just in time. After dropping Starr off at Marty and Todd's, they had rushed off to the hospital as Blair was in labor. Luckily, the little one Blair was carrying had remained in her womb the full nine months unlike Starr. She had managed to spend the pregnancy relatively unstressed thanks to Patrick. Her troubled relationship with Todd was on the mend. At least for Starr's sake, they were able to be in a room together now without a huge confrontation. In the same token, Todd and Patrick were learning to hate one another from afar. It was better for Marty, Blair, and Starr if Todd and Patrick just did their best to stay out of each other's way.

"Do you think Starr will be okay while I am in the hospital?" Blair asked as she and Patrick made their way to the maternity ward.

"Sure, she'll be fine," Patrick reassured her. "Marty and Todd always take great care of her. And you'll be home soon with her new baby brother."

"Her new baby brother," Blair repeated with happiness. She was so excited to see their baby. It was like a dream come true.

"Ohhh Patrick, I am so happy," Blair told him.

"I am, too," Patrick said as they stepped off the elevator together. "I can't believe I am about to become a daddy."

"You're gonna be a wonderful Daddy," Blair said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Let's get you to your hospital room so that can happen," Patrick suggested with a smile as he took her hand and walked her over to the admission's desk.

Very soon, Blair had been taken to a birthing room. Dr. Woleck came in and asked Blair how she was feeling. "Ohhh just peachy," she joked as her hold tightened on Patrick's hand. Her contractions were becoming more and more intense by the minute.

Dr. Woleck laughed softly. "I guess the little one doesn't want to wait," he said with a smile.

"Little one? This child is humongous," Blair stated as she pressed her hand to her swollen stomach. "Believe me... I want it out of me... but maybe a c-section is order."

This time it was Patrick that chuckled. "You're going to do just fine, Blair. This will be a piece of cake compared to Starr's birth," he said soothingly.

"Yes, that was such a nightmare. This baby is right on time..." Blair said as an incredibly intense contraction tore through her.

"I think this baby is coming now," stated Dr. Woleck as he checked Blair's progress.

~*~o~*~

Marty and Todd were spending some quality time with Starr who would soon be two years old. Todd laughed as he watched his little girl playing in the park with a ball. "She's grown so much," he said as he lifted her into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"She's gotta be the most precious little girl I have ever known," Marty agreed as she watched Todd with Starr.

Over the past few months, she had gotten close to Starr, too, and three of them had bonded. Starr spent weekends and every other holiday with Marty and Todd. While Blair was in the hospital, she would be staying at their place as well. "I hope Blair is doing okay. I'm worried about her. She had such a tough time when she was having Starr," Marty said to Todd.

"All Blair does is treat you with contempt, but yet you are worried about her?" Todd said as he glanced over at Marty. "Really, Marty, I don't think she deserves all the concern you have for her."

Marty shrugged. "Ohhh well, she may hate me... but she's Starr's mother, and she's made Patrick very happy. I do hope Blair's okay... and that the baby's just fine, too."

Todd grumbled something under his breath, still not able to share in Marty's sentiments. With each passing day, the sting of Blair 'betrayal' with Patrick became less prominent with him, but even so Todd had a difficult time being civil. "You know, I bet Blair's just fine. She's probably cussing out the doctor right now. I bet she has the whole hospital in an uproar."

"She said she wanted to cut out my heart when she was having Starr," Marty remembered.

"See, there ya go... Blair's gonna be just fine," Todd said as he sat down on the bench next to Marty while playing ball with his little girl.

"Ball," Starr said in her cute little voice as she gave the ball to her daddy.

"I just can't believe my little girl is about to have a new little brother or sister," Todd said with a distant look in his eyes.

"What are you thinking about, Todd?" Marty asked him.

He met her gaze. "I'm thinking about how Blair betrayed me. And now she's having another man's child."

Marty reached over, taking his hand in hers. "Todd, now may not be the perfect time to tell you this, but Starr isn't just having one new little brother or sister."

Todd searched Marty's eyes. "What are you saying?" he asked.

"I just found out I am pregnant," Marty replied.

~*~o~*~

Baby Brendan had just been born and placed in his mother's arms. "Ohhh Patrick, he's so beautiful," Blair gasped as she looked at her newborn son.

"Of course he is. He looks just like you," Patrick said with pride as he caressed his son's little cheek.

"Wonder what Starr will think of her new little brother?" said Blair as she cuddled her son against her breast.

"I think she's going to adore him just as much as we do," responded Patrick as he kissed Blair gently on the lips.

Brendan opened one eye and looked at his daddy. Patrick's heart melted as he gazed at his son. "After everything we have been through, all the pain and the turmoil, something finally went right... and now we have him," Blair said with tears in her eyes.

"We deserved all of this happiness. It's only just the beginning. That I promise you."

Blair kissed Brendan's little cheek. "Brendan Patrick Thornhart, you are just the beginning," Blair said in a whisper to her son.

~*~o~*~

"Todd, are you okay?" Marty asked when she realized he was completely speechless.

Todd dropped the ball, and Starr went after it. He turned to Marty, taking her into his arms. "Marty, I don't know what to say," he said breathlessly.

"Are you happy?" she asked as tears filled her eyes.

Todd nodded, then gently kissed her lips. "Of course. I love Starr with all my heart. And having a baby with the woman I love will definitely be the icing on the cake," he stated.

She wrapped her arms around him as she started to cry. "I am so relieved. I was actually kind of afraid of your reaction. I don't know why, but with Blair being pregnant with Patrick's baby, you've been incredibly tense... and I wasn't sure how to reach you."

"I'm sorry, Marty," Todd said as he held her close and twined his fingers into her hair. "God, baby, I've been an ass. I never meant to make you feel that way."

A tear rolled down Marty's face, but Todd kissed it away. "We're going to be okay," she whispered. She reached into his shirt and grabbed the celtic cross he wore around his neck and gripped it tightly.

"I love you, Todd," she said in a whisper.

"And I love you too," he responded. "Because of you, my dreams have come true."

THE END


End file.
